Purgatory
by JenCollins1
Summary: when Dean finally find Cas in porgatory they can't get their hands off each other. (Destiel smut)


"Cas! Castiel!" I looked to my broken Angel kneeling beside the river.

Castiel looked up and his pale blue eyes met mine.

He looked so broken.

I stopped infront of him.

Cas stood up.

I pulled him into a hug but he didn't hug me back.

"Cas, I finally found you. I thought I would never see you again." I let my smile grow bigger with every second I held Cas in my arms.

"You shouldn't have looked for me, Dean." Cas' voice sounded so rough and cold.

"What? Cas! You are my family! And I don't leave family behind! Not today, not ever!" I looked straight into Castiel's eyes.

I saw the sadness in them.

"Cas...You think you can't be saved, but you can." I gripped Cas tight to my chest.

It reminded me of how Cas, when I first saw him, told me that I didnt think I deserved to be saved.

Look at us now.

My poor Angel.

"There is no way I would leave you here." I said into his ear.

Cas finally hugged me back.

He looked so small and so scared.

I put my hand on his cheeks and looked into his eyes.

"Babe, together we will fight our way out of here." I put my lips against his in a soft peck.

Castiel let out a shaky breath that made me kiss him harder, deeper.

Cas put his hand through my messy hair and gripped it softly.

We were left breathless but smiling.

"I missed you so much" Cas whispered against my lips.

"I was afraid I was gonna lose you forever. I am so glad I found you." I put a quick kiss to his lips.

"How did you find me?"

"I demanded answers from everyone I saw, I killed every monster who stood in my way. And now I'm here. Right next to you. And soon we will get out of here together." I gripped Cas tighter to my chest.

A little over protective but I didnt care. I won't let anyone hurt my baby angel.

"Oh Dean... I am so sorry for everything I have put you through." Cas was so close to tears.

"Shhh. Babe, it's okay. We have each other. That's what matters." I kissed Cas again and again until the tears were gone from his eyes.

"Come, I want you to meet the man who helped find you." I took Cas' hand in mine.

I felt how Cas didn't want to let go of my hair but after a couple of seconds he did.

I led him a couple of steps back to where Benny was standing, guarding.

"Cas, this is Benny. He helped me a lot. Benny, this is Castiel, my Angel." I smiled at him.

"Nice to meet ya, angel boy." Benny streched out his hand for a shake.

Cas took a step back.

"Dean...He is a Vampire..." Cas gripped my hand really tight in his little one.

"Cas, calm down. Calm down. He is a friend. He won't hurt me. Calm down. Shh." I gripped Cas into a tight hug."Sorry, Benny."

"It's okay Dean. I understand. This is a dangerous place for an Angel." Benny gave us small smiles.

"Dean... He is a Vampire...How can he be a friend?" Cas hid his face in my neck.

I drew soothing circles on Cas' back.

"He is a good friend. He helped me and now he will help us to get out." I kissed Castiel's temple.

"At what price?" Cas was shaking now.

I looked at Benny and back at Cas.

"He will come with us." I keep drawing circles on Cas' back to try calm him down.

"Dean.." Cas looked into my eyes, alarmed. "Only humans can go through the doors."

"I know. We have a plan. Calm down. Everything will work out." I put one hand on Cas' shoulder.

"How? How can everything work out if you are the only human here?" Cas was starting to get angry.

"Cas, calm down." I begged him.

"How Dean?! How can I calm down if I don't know is he wants to kill you?! How can I be calm when I know that you will leave me?!" With every word Cas took a step back.

"Castiel, I won't hurt Dean. He's my freind." Benny said.

"They all says that they are then they stab you from the front." Cas was shaking.

"Castiel, baby, please." I opened my arms for Cas.

He hesistated.

"Come here, babe. I will take care of you my angel." I took a step closer to Castiel.

He was shaking so hard but after some seconds he moved inside my arms.

I gripped him close to my chest.

It took some time to calm Cas fully down.

We made a fireplace and a little spot for Cas and me to sleep in.

Benny left to look around for a bit.

I laid down and smiled at Cas.

"Come here. You need same rest." I pulled Cas on top of me.

Cas let out a little noise that made me smile even bigger.

"It has been a long time since the last time we were able to lay down together." Cas murmured, I listening to my heartbeat.

"Right? But now we can enjoy this little moment together." I let my hand travel down to Cas' nice ass.

"Mmm...Your touch feels so good." Cas put his lips against my neck.

If someone would tell me that angels were this good at making love bites, I wouldn't believe them. But now I know how good Cas is.

He can find the perfect spot to suck and nibble to make perfect love bite.

And oh, how perfect it feels when he make them.

I could let him mark all my body with these amazing lips.

"Oh Cas...You will make me come with only these love bites." I slid my other hand under Cas' shirt.

"Oh you say so?" Cas sat up a bit to look at my eyes.

A devil like smirk went to his lips.

"Yes, so I beg you to kiss me and let me make love with you." I smiled even bigger.

"With all my pleasure.." Cas took off his trench coat and put it aside.

"Mmm, will you do a little strip tease for me?" I grinned.

"You like that, don't you?" Cas grinded against my growing hard cock.

"You are driving me crazy, angel." I put my hand on Cas' hips.

"With all my pleasure.." Cas let his lips brush against mine before sitting back up.

He slowly took off his shirt and put it aside on top of his trench coat.

I watch his pale body streching out it's muscles on top of me.

Cas pull me into a sitting position.

Our faces were so close that we breathed the same air.

Cas let his hands travel under my jacket and he took it off of my sholders. The same was done with my tshirt.

Our clothes were laid together on one pile.

Cas started to work on my jeans and I let him.

He looked so perfect.

So innocent.

He pulled off my jeans, leaving me in my boxers.

I could not wait any longer. I pulled his pants off and kick them somewhere next to other clothes.

I was so hard that boxers felt so uncomfortable on my skin.

My cock wanted to be free from all clothing.

I looked down at Cas' body and my mouth started to water.

He looked so delicious, he was so hard inside his boxers.

I brushed my fingertips against his hard cock through his boxers.

Cas let his eyes shut and let out soft moan that made me even harder.

I pulled him into a deep hungry kiss.

Cas let his hands travel around my body.

One hand grabbed a fist full of my hair just strong enough to make me moan inside his mouth.

I let our hip rock together making enough friction to make us both moan.

"Dean.." Cas was half moaning and half begging.

I pulled Cas' boxers off, freeing his hard member.

I stoked it and Cas began making small noises.

I kissed the tip and Cas' eyes snapped open, breathing heavily.

I smile and licked the head of his cock.

Cas was watching me in shock and big interest.

My eyes never left Cas' blue ones.

I sucked him inside my wet mouth.

Cas let out a loud moan.

"Ah...Dean...So hot...So good..." Cas was looking into my eyes.

All I could see was lust in his eyes.

I started giving him the best blowjob I could imagine ever giving someone.

Soon Cas was a moaning mess in my arms.

I let one of my hands play with his balls, making him let out a louder moan, mouth opened in pleasure.

I moaned around his dick.

I felt how close Cas was. So close.

I kept sucking even harder. I wanted to throw Cas over that delicious edge.

With one last suck and push on his balls he came hot and hard down my throat.

I enjoyed every last drop of his cum. I licked his cock clear and sat up smiling. Licking my lips.

Cas thowed himself on me and kissed me so deep and hungry.

"Easy, tiger." I laughed.

"It was amazing Dean." Cas started nibbling on my neck.

"I was hoping you would like it." I let my hands travel around Cas' perfect body.

In one swift moment Cas' mouth was down from my neck to my hard member, sucking it.

I tossed my head back and moaned.

"Fuck...that feels so good." I moaned and put one hand inside Cas hair.

Cas sucked me soft and carefully but than just as fast, he was starning at me.

He stopped and his hot mouth was gone.

I groaned in protest but than I felt something else right on my hard one tip.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Cas sliding down on my length.

Our eyes met and they were full of love and lust.

Cas' mouth was open in a small gasp but no sound came out.

It just felt so amazing that no sound could come out right.

I pulled Cas inside a soft and loving kiss.

Cas started to move.

I couldn't protest so I just thrust up when he come down.

It felt so fucking good.

Cas in my arms.

Cas' lips on my lips.

His arms around me.

Me inside him.

Just perfect.

Soon we both were moaning messes.

We were so close to our relases.

"Dean...I can't...I need you go faster and deeper and...And roughter..." Cas moaned in my ear.

"Oh Cas..." I moaned.

In a swift moment Cas was laying on his back with my knees under his hips.

I put both my hands on each of his hips.

I trusted harder and deeper inside Cas.

"Harder Dean! I want to fully feel you!" Cas gripped my arms, begging.

He was so close.

I wanted to throw him over that eged once more.

I thrusted harder and faster inside him.

Soon Cas started tightening around me, making me crazy from pleasure.

I trusted a couple more times with more force and that was it.

Cas was screaming my name while coming on his chest.

It made me come inside him.

The feeling was overhelming.

I laid on top of Cas and just blacked out for a moment.

"It was...So..Perfect..." Cas whispered.

"So so perfect.." I gave Cas a little peck on his lips before pulling out of him.

Cas let out a soft tired moan.

I laid beside him and it took less than a second for Cas to curl against my heated body.

I put my hands around my angel.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said against my chest.

"For what?" I asked in confusion, putting my cheek against Cas' head.

"For going rougher." Cas let out a little laugh.

"Oh for that. Didn't I hurt you?" I asked in sudden fear and guilt.

"No. It was amazing. The best sex we ever had before." Cas kissed my chest where my heart was beating with strong beats.

"I will be happy to replay it whenever you will want." I kissed Cas deep and soft.

"I can't wait." Cas smiled tiredly.

"You're tired. Sleep with me for a bit." I begged him.

"Of course Dean." Cas gave me a fast kiss before he curled back up around me.

I let my eyes fall shut.

I felt safe in Castiel's arms.

I always felt safe in his arms.

Because he's my home.

I love my broken Angel.

And I will always fight for him no matter what.

'I love you, my broken Angel, my Castiel.' I thought.

I felt a soft kiss against my chest and I knew that he heard my little thought that was made for him.

I let sleep take over both of us because everything will be okay just because we were in each other arms.


End file.
